1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell image acquisition device, method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium recorded with a program for acquiring a high magnification image by imaging a target region in a cell colony at high magnification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of imaging stem cells such as ES cells or iPS cells, differentiation-induced cells, or the like using a microscope or the like and determining the culture state of cells by ascertaining the features of the image has been proposed.
In order to determine the culture state of cells based on the features of the image captured by imaging the cells as described above, a low magnification image is acquired first by imaging cells at low magnification, a target region that needs to be particularly focused upon in the low magnification image is then specified, a high magnification image is acquired by imaging the target region at high magnification, and the high magnification image is observed. Thereby, it is possible to recognize more detailed features of the cells.
For example, WO2010/128670A and WO2009/125547A have proposed a method of imaging a fertilized embryo being cultured at high magnification. In addition, JP2011-239778A and JP2011-229409A have proposed imaging a position in a vessel, which is designated by the user, at a designated magnification based on management data regarding the culture.